No Regrets
by christinuhhh
Summary: This fic is based around Meredith Grey and her newborn. Meredith is still in high school and has deal with all the struggles around it. Meredith also has to deal with a new step-family. A new father and brother. MerDer eventually.
1. Meet the Family

"Dad, there's only one extra room which I use for weights. I have to give that up for a most likely bitchy, uptight junior who I don't know, but am supposed to call step-sister." Mark complained to his dad the day his new step family was supposed to move in.

"You don't even know her yet. And yes you do have to give it up so I want everything out by the time they get here; which is in an hour." Mark's father, Andrew, told him but stopped before he left the room. "She has a daughter, too."

"Another daughter? So I have to deal with two step-sisters?" he groaned but Andrew shook his head.

"No, Ellis has one daughter. But, Meredith she has a 4-week old." Andrew explained and Mark just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that when the rest of school finds out that the new girl had a month old daughter, she's going to be eaten alive." He started to clean up his old room. "So am I like a step-uncle or something now?"

"I guess so." Andrew walked out of the room and downstairs.

"I don't understand why they can't move here; everyone knows me at my school. Now, I'm going to have to go through the same thing again?" Meredith sighed looking at her sleeping daughter while in the airplane.

"Because I was offered a amazing job offer at Seattle Grace and people at your new school are eventually going to understand." Ellis told her.

"I guess; does Mark know?" Meredith asked. She didn't want to walk up to the door and him to be surprised.

"He should. Meredith, everything is going to be fine. Your not starting school until a couple of week either." She told her.

"We will be arriving in Seattle, Washington momentarily. I hope you have enjoyed your flight. Thank you," the Pilot announced and Meredith braced herself; she was not a fan of flying.

"Mark! Are you done yet?" Andrew yelled up the stairs. "Ellis and Meredith are going to be here soon."

"Yeah I'm done. All the shit's in my room, but they other room is empty." Mark yelled back. "Oh, a few friends are coming over tonight. It's okay, right?"

"I guess; just stay in the basement." he yelled back up as a car pulled into the drive way. "Come downstairs." He yelled back up as he walked outside to meet Meredith and Ellis. "Ellis!"

"Andrew," she smiled and hugged her husband, apparently they did a whole city hall marriage thing. Not too complicated to two very popular surgeons.

"You must be Meredith," Andrew smiled. "I've heard so much about you." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I've heard a lot about you too." Meredith replied, leaning against the car. She reached into the back of the car and unhooked her daughter, picking her up. "This is Marlee, she's been sleeping the whole time, basically."

"What a cute name," Andrew smiled. "You can walk inside; my son's somewhere inside."

"Thanks," She followed what he said, bringing the car seat with her. Honestly, she loved being a mom, but the stares got to her. Meredith couldn't blame them though. Before she got pregnant, she would have done the same thing. Meredith walked into the living room and placed Marlee into the car seat. She cured her hand into a fist and placed it against her cheek.

"What's her name?" Meredith stood up and turned around to see a guy a little older than herself. Most likely Mark.

"Marlee," Meredith told him. "Your Mark, right?" he nodded. "I actually expected you to be that guy, the one who judges everyone before he actually gets to know them."

"I usually am, but your basically family so I won't this time." He laughed. "Marlee, that's a cute name"

"Thanks and good to know," Meredith nodded and reached into the diaper bag grabbing a bottle. "Where's the microwave?"

"Over there," he pointed to where the kitchen probably was. "Why do you need a microwave?"

"To heat up the bottle." She explained like it was common knowledge. "Never heard of that?" Meredith laughed as the microwave beeped. She walked back over to Marlee and cradled her; Meredith held the bottle tilted so she could eat.

"I see you two have met." Andrew said as himself and Ellis walked through the front door. "Or three rather." He smiled. "Ellis you remember Mark." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, well Dad, if you don't need me anymore, ill be at Derek's until later toni-," Mark started for the door, but was cut off by his father.

"I don't think so. You need to help move everything, then you can have a few friends over. Remember?" Andrew reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember." Mark said walking outside to grab a few boxes. Most were just marked 'E', 'M', or 'B'. Ellis, Meredith, or Baby. Ellis' things went into the master bedroom. Meredith and Marlee's things into the old weight room.

A few hours later, Meredith walked into her new bedroom and placed her daughter on her bed. Marlee's crib was next to the bed. She dug through one of the unemptied boxes to find all the sheets for the crib.

After setting that up, Ellis walked into the room. "Hey, Meredith, do you mind if I go to the hospital? There's this intern mixer and Richard told me that the whole staff is there." Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery.

"No. Go ahead, I'll be fine here. Theres food in the fridge, isn't there?" Meredith laughed and Ellis nodded and walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Meredith sat on her own bed with her knees upright. She picked up Marlee and placed her on her thighs. "Hi, baby. We had an exciting day didn't we?" Meredith cooed in a baby voice. "Yes we did." She smiled. This time she got her own voice back. "Your new family's not that bad either. Your uncle's seems pretty nice and your grandpa's the same. I told you this wasn't going to be impossible." She smiled.

All Meredith had to do was place her finger on Marlee's stomach and she would giggle. That was the best sound ever. If she could, Meredith would probably make that her ringtone. "I love you, baby."

Marlee cooed three times and Meredith swore she was saying 'I love you' back, but we all knew that was impossible.


	2. Derek Shepherd

About an hour later, Marlee was fast asleep in her crib and Meredith was basically bored, and kind of thirsty. Mark's friends got there 30 minutes ago but were 'supposed' to be in the basement. She highly doubted that, but whatever. Meredith made her way downstairs towards the kitchen with the other half of the baby monitor with her. It wasn't big or bulky which was a good thing.

"So, you must be Mark's new step sister, right?" Meredith spun around to see a guy, obviously Mark's friend standing there. He was the classic high school guy; and the blue eyes deffinately helped. "I'm Derek."

"Meredith," She replied. "And yeah, I just moved in today, obviously." She laughed, there were a bunch of boxes decorating the living room.

"Obviously," he smiled as the door bell rang. He went to answer it. The pizza guy. Derek handed over a twenty and closed the door after grabbing the two boxes. "You know, you could always come downstairs and hang out with us if you want. Free food."

"Thanks," she laughed. "But, I'm not really hungry, and I have more things to unpack."

"Oh, well have fun with that." He laughed. "So, you're a junior right?"

"Yeah, what about you?" Meredith asked as she opened the fridge grabbing a soda.

"Senior." He said as they both heard someone yell form downstairs. "I'm guessing they're hungry, so I'll see you in school." Derek said as he walked down the basement stairs. "Calm down, you can't be that hungry." He threw the pizza boxes on the table.

"What took you so long?" Mark asked him.

"I was talking to your step sister who was getting a soda; just being the social guy that I am." Derek laughed sitting on a couch. "Plus, she is pretty- never mind."

"Yeah, you should stop talking now." Mark rolled his eyes. He usually hung out with the same people. Himself, Derek, Alex Karev, Denny Duquette, and a few others. "I lost my weight room. She moved into it." he sighed.

"Just put your weights downstairs," Denny laughed. "She's a junior right? Izzie will probably be friends with her within the first day."

"Most likely," Alex laughed, knowing Izzie well.

Meredith woke up in the middle of the night to her crying daughter. She pulled herself out of bed towards the fussing of the baby. "Marlee-babe, what's wrong?" She pick her up and started rocking around. "Mommy's really tired. You got to sleep all day." she whispered, not wanting to wake up anyone else. "Are you gonna make me sing again?" And the crying continued. "Mar… how 'bout I put on some music for you? How does that sound?" Meredith laid her back down and put on some lullaby music in the crib not loud at all, surprisingly she started to calm down.

Meredith made her way downstairs to grab something from the fridge. There wasn't much inside except for soda, beer, Chinese take-out food, a pizza box, and that was about it. She grabbed a slice of cold pizza and a soda. "I thought you weren't hungry?" Meredith heard Derek say behind her.

She spun around quickly; didn't she look great. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she was wearing short black shorts and a sweatshirt. "That was a few hourse ago and, What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mark didn't tell you? I basically live here. I have four sisters at home and it gets a bit hectic." Derek explained.

"Too much estrogen?" Meredith laughed and Derek nodded. "Well I never had a huge family so… I would love to have four sisters."

"No you wouldn't," Derek shook his head . "There's two bathroom's in my house, so I always see the worse side of them. Not too fun."

"I bet," Meredith laughed.


	3. Guidance Counselor

_"Maybe we shouldn't go tonight; I mean these are seniors we're talking about," Meredith best friend, Samantha, reasoned. It was the night before they were supposed to go to a party together._

_"So? And we're sophomores; just like they were three years ago?" Meredith told her. "It's no big deal."_

_"I guess your right."_

_"Yeah. Plus, we live in Jersey what's the worst thing that can happen here?" Meredith joked. "Living with no regrets, babe." She smiled._

"Meredith," Ellis walked into her room, waking her up. "Your new school called wanting you to go in and speak with your new guidance counselor. Just picking out classes to start in a couple of days."

"I thought you said I could start in a couple of weeks?" Meredith groaned looking at the clock, realizing the time.

"Well the school board has a different idea; I'll watch Marlee while your there." Ellis said as Meredith dragged herself out of her bed and walked past her mother muttering a 'thanks'. The hot water of the shower did feel good though. After getting ready, she walked downstairs, into the kitchen where Andrew was. He mother soon after, with the baby monitor around her belt.

"Wait, why aren't you two at work?" Meredith asked them.

"Well, I came home to finish some paperwork I left here and your mother doesn't start yet." Andrew explained. "Do you know how to get to the school?"

"Yeah, we passed it yesterday before we came here," Meredith explained. "Mom, text me if you can't find anything, okay?"

"Meredith, I'll be fine. I know where everything is," Ellis laughed.

Meredith nodded. "Give her a kiss for me when she wakes up." Then, she walked out the door. Meredith didn't have a car yet, so she just borrowed, Ellis'. Getting to the school was easy, it was just about a mile away. After arriving, Meredith walked up to the receptionist which was located in the main office. "Hi, I was told I have a meeting with Ms. Richards, to pick out classes."

"Hold on one second," The receptionist replied as she got on the phone.

"Alright Mr. Brady, I'll be back in a week," Mark laughed walking out of the principal's office. Meredith could hear the principal yell back: 'You better not.' Mark shook his head and walked up towards Meredith. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Singing up for classes apparently," Meredith said. "What about you?" It slipped Meredith's mind that it was Friday and there was still school.

"Well besides going to this fine school we have here," Mark said sarcastically. "I was getting in trouble for a fight that happened about a month ago."

"Ms. Richards is ready for you in the first room on the left, down that hallway" the receptionist cut into the conversation. "Mr. Sloan, shouldn't you be heading back to class?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "See you at home." Mark left the office to go back to class.

Meredith just laughed and started down the hall; she knocked on the door and then opened it. "Hi, I'm Meredith Grey."

"Ah, Meredith, you can take a seat," The counselor smiled and Meredith did what she was told. The woman was probably in her late 30's mid 40's, and she seemed nice. But weren't all counselors supposed top be nice? "Well, I would just like to start by saying Welcome to Seattle. Your Transcripts say you lived in New Jersey all your life…"

"Yeah. Up until yesterday." Mer sighed. It really wasn't that bad though. The rin, she could do without.

"Well, why don't we pick out some classes for you," They both looked at her computer screen and scheduled some normal classes she was taking at her old school. It didn't take much time. "Now that that's done with, why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"Um… sure." This woman was already getting an her nerves. "I'm Meredith and I'm sixteen. I like hanging out with my friends and that's basically it." Meredith told her.

"What would you say makes you different than everybody else?" She asked. What was this 20 questions?

"What makes me different?" she smiled. "I think the fact that I have a 4-week old baby at home make me different than everyone else at this school."

The counselor's eyes widened and her jaw dropped but, she quickly fixed her posture. "Well that's… How do you feel about that?"

"I love her at that's the only important thing. I don't care what people say." That was mostly true; Meredith could handle what people said, but sometimes it got to her.

"Well that's good," Ms. Richards replied awkwardly. "Well you are all set-up for school on Monday. See you then."

Meredith smiled and walked out the door, then out of the school. She drove home to do some more unpacking, or more rearranging. The fun.


	4. Take a Break

Once Meredith walked back into her car, she picked up her cell phone;She left it there so it wouldn't bother her. There was one missed call from Ellis. Meredith laughed and called back. "Hey, Meredith,"

"Hi Mom, I'm just about to leave the school now; do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just thought you may want a break. I can take Marlee in to the hospital to meet the nursery staff; make her feel more comfortable around them, you know?" Ellis offered.

"Oh, that sounds good, but what am I supposed to do?" She laughed.

"Go shopping. My credit card is the middle console. Buy something's for school or just yourself." Ellis hung up the phone. She was being extra kind today. Maybe she felt guilty for pulling Meredith out of Jersey.

Honestly, Meredith did miss it. And even the people there; some she could do with out though.

x0x0x0x0x

"_Meredith Grey? No," Sam laughed. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" It was the night of the party the were going to; Meredith was in a short denim skirt and sheer black shirt._

"_Yes, it is me," Meredith laughed. "Come on, it's not that far so we can walk there. Bye Mom, I'll be at Sam's for the night!" She lied and walked out the door, towards where the party was._

_x0x0x0x0x_

"_So, Josh, which innocent underclassmen did you invite this time?" Matt laughed, asking his friend. Josh's house is where the party was; and there was already a few people there._

"_Grey and Raynor." Josh laughed. "They're probably walking here, so I say we go for a ride around the block." They both walked outside to his new convertible. "Ladies," He pulled along the road where they were walking. "You two need a ride somewhere." He smirked._

"_Sure," Meredith laughed as her and Sam jumped into the back seats._

"_You two look hot," He said before speeding off. Soon enough they got back to the house and all walked inside. Meredith and Sam were hanging out for awhile before Josh came back. "Meredith," he said placing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Come have a drink we me?"_

"_Sure," she turned towards Sam. "I'll be back soon."_

x0x0x0x0x

Meredith snapped out of her day dream when her cell phone started ringing. "Hey Sam, how are you?" she flipped open her cell phone.

"I'm bored." She laughed. "But I'm not calling to talk about me. How have you been? How's my baby doing?"

"I've been good actually. And Marlee is with Grandma." Meredith heard Sam laugh. "And yes, I'm serious."

"Did getting remarried change _The Ellis Grey_? Or was it the whole climate change thing?" She joked.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing." Meredith started driving. "So what's happening over there?"

"Nothing really." Sam replied. "Just still enjoying watching the freshman still get lost. I mean it's October already; figure it out."

Meredith laughed. "I miss you; when are you visiting me?"

"Soon. But it's a surprise so I'm not telling you when. I could be on your doorstep as we speak." Sam joked. Meredith rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady."

"You know me too well." Meredith pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She started to walk inside to buy some things. "Give me something to go on Sam. Like… Did Nick find out Brittany is cheating on him yet?"

"Actually yes." Sam laughed. "He called her a whore in front of basically the whole lunch room."

"I'm glad to hear that my title has been taken over by someone else." Meredith said sarcastically. "Can you yell at him for not listening to us?"

"Already taken care of. Say Hi Nick," Meredith could hear the phone being passed on. "Hey, Mer."

"Hi nick," she laughed. "So, you trust me now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You have to come visit me too loser."

"Yeah. And I'm going to give the phone back to Sam before she kills me." He laughed. "Bye."

"What were you doing to him?" Meredith asked.

"I just glared at him for taking up my talking time." Sam defended herself.

"Right," Meredith rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, look, I have to go. Lunch is almost over and the stupid lunch lady already has a detention slip for when the bell rings. I'm trying to avoid that this year." That was true. Stupid cell phone rule. Your allowed to use your phone during lunch, but when the bell rings they have to be away.

"Bye."

"Love ya toots" she hung up and Meredith went on shopping. After buy a few pieces of clothing and a new tote bag, she headed home knowing the only thing she really wanted was sleep. Sleep sounded good.

When Meredith walked through the door, Mark was sitting on the couch watching TV with a few friends. "Aren't you supposed to be in school now?"

"Half day. I have no idea why though." He said. "Oh, that's Merediht by the way." He directed that to his friends.

"Hey," She laughed and walked up the stairs towards her room. She heard one of Mark's friends saying that Derek was right; but they quickly shut up. Right about what, exactly? Meredith brushed it off and found comfort in her fluffly pillow.


	5. University of Washington

"_So, what happened?" Sam asked Meredith the next morning after they got back to Sam's house. _

"_He said I wasn't bad for a sophomore." Meredith shook her head. "Like, who the hell says that?" She groaned. "Whatever. Let's go out."_

"Meredith! It's time for dinner!" Meredith must have needed her sleep considering she slept from the time she got home until dinner time. Jet lag, of course. Meredith pulled herself out of bed and looked at Marlee, who was also fast asleep. Like usual; the doctor said she would be sleeping as much when she got older. Meredith made sure to pick up the baby monitor before heading downstairs. It was deffinately weird eating as a family. "You slept for a while once you got home." Ellis said.

Meredith nodded. "I was tired, I guess. How was a nursery?"

"It was fine, Marlee was okay with the two women who work there. She'll get more used to them as time goes on. I explained that I'll be bringing her in every day and you'll be picking her up after school around two thirty." Ellis continued.

"Okay. The two women there… They seem nice right?" Meredith bit her bottom lip. It was early for her to even be leaving Marlee with a stranger. She was only a month old.

"I wouldn't suggest having them watch her if I didn't think they were suitable for the job." Ellis replied. Mark and Andrew just sat down at the dinner table. "How nice of you to join us." She smiled.

"Sorry. I had to help Mark arrange his things downstairs." Andrew explained. "So, what did we miss?"

"Nothing, really." Meredith shrugged.

"So, Mark, How was school today?" Ellis changed the conversation. Meredith glanced at Mark and smiled.

"It was good, I guess. Only a half day, which was good." Mark shrugged, stabbing his fork into a piece of chicken that was on his plate.

"Really? Because I received a call from your principal that you were in his office and that you mouthed off to him." Andrew cut in.

Mark stifled a laugh; that was the complete opposite that happened. Well, sort of. "I was in his office for a… confrontation that occurred a month ago. And when I left I simply stated that I would be returning in a week to… wish him an 'oh so happy birthday'." Mark smiled, getting a death glare from his father.

"Enough with the sarcasm, Mark. You have been in that office too much in the past years. Straighten up, or it's going to be hard to get into a good school and you know it." Andrew warned.

"I'll be fine getting into college," Mark rolled his eyes.

"Not if you-" Andrew started until he was cut off by the sound of crying.

"I'll be right back." Meredith excused herself as the conversation continued. "Hi, baby." She reached into the crib and picked up Marlee. "Does someone need a diaper change?" Meredith walked over to the changing table and placed her on it. "Your lucky you stayed up here, it's like a war-zone downstairs."

After Meredith changed Marlee, she dressed her in a pink and white simple outfit, her cell phone started ringing. She quickly answered it even though Marlee was probably going to start crying from the suddenness of the loud music. "Hello?" Meredith answered surprised that no tears had come.

"Josh goes to the University of Washington," Sam spit out, breathless. Was she running around or something?

"Sam, unless that's located near me-"

"It's in Seattle." she said, cutting her off.

"I'll call you back." Meredith hung up the phone before Sam could protest, which she would have. "Come on, let's go back to dinner." Meredith sighed walking downstairs with Marlee. Everything seemed calm at that point, and she was glad about that. Meredith took Marlee's car seat and placed it in a chair next to her. Then Marlee inside of that. "So, did I miss much?" She asked as Marlee sucked on Meredith's finger.

"Not really." Mark shrugged. "Wait, doesn't that mean she's teething or something?"

"No, it's too early." Meredith replied. The rest of dinner, Meredith was mostly quiet because she couldn't stop thinking about Josh. Meredith walked back upstairs and laid Marlee back into her crib, kissing her goodnight. It was only eight o'clock, but Meredith turned off her cell phone and shut off the light, planning to go to bed, but it just wasn't working out that way.

8:45

She had been laying there for forty-five minutes and apparently her brain was too occupied with thoughts for her to drift to sleep.

X0x0x0x0x0x

Mark was downstairs on his laptop when the house phone rang, which it barely did. He walked over towards where it was and picked it up. "Uh...hello?"

"Hi, this is Sam. Is Meredith there?" Mark heard a girl on the other line.

"I think she's sleeping…" Mark said. "But, hold on, I'll check." He walked up the stairs and up to Meredith's closed door. "Hey, Meredith, your friend's on the phone."

"Tell Sam I'm sleeping." Meredith replied wide awake.

"She says she's sleeping." Mark said into the phone.

"Tell Meredith that if she doesn't talk to me I'll fly out there right now." Sam warned.

"She say if you don't-" Mark said until the door opened and Meredith grabbed the phone from him.

"Thanks." she replied closing the door. "Sam I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. I need to think."

"Well I'm worried about you." She admitted. "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow." Meredith said and then wait for her reply. Once she did, Meredith hit the end button, tossing it on the ground. Soon enough she fell asleep.

_Meredith walked up to the same house she was at four weeks ago with her make up running down her face. "Is Josh home?"_

"_He's in his room, upstairs." Replied whoever answered the door. Meredith climbed the flight of stairs and knocked on his door._

"_Hi?" he said confused. Meredith showed him the stupid plastic stick with the stupid two lines decorating it. "That doesn't even mean anything." Meredith laughed ironically and started digging through her purse and pulled out four more, dropping them on his floor. Now there were ten blue lines in total. "Shit."_

"_Yeah, you could say that again." She crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I bet it's not even mine." He said and Meredith jaw dropped. "Oh, please. You basically jumped into bed with me, how do I know you do the same with some other guy the next week?"_

"_I'm not-"_

"_You what? Were you going to say your not a whore? Because face it now. You knew me for about a week before you screwed me. You are a whore." he looked at her. Meredith bit her bottom lip to hold in the tears. She left the house without saying another word and let the tears fall._

Meredith woke up with tears in her eyes. 9:30. She got only a little more than a half an hour before she was woken up again. Except now she was shaking. Meredith ran downstairs to find Ellis, Mark, and Andrew watching TV. All three looked at her surprised. "Josh lives in Seattle." Meredith managed to get out.

"Watch Marlee," Ellis told Andrew and she took Meredith's hand and led her towards the car. Ellis drove to the place she liked to go when she was younger to just get away. It was the edge of a Ferryboat dock. Meredith had calmed down by now, her breathing had regulated. "He's a freshman at the University or Washington, Mom."

"Meredith, he's done a lot to you in the past. I know that. But, you also know he signed away his custody rights with Marlee. There's no way he can get them back. You know that right?"

"He could mom. There's always a chance and aren't you the one who's always saying nothing is impossible." Meredith sighed.

"I am; but it would take a lot to gain partial custody. He would need a lawyer first and since he's going to college, I doubt his parents would want to provide one for a baby he didn't want in the beginning." Ellis told her.

"Maybe… I don't know." Meredith sighed, looking out towards the water. It looked peaceful.

"It's going to be fine. He doesn't even know you moved here, remember." She informed her.

"That's true. I guess I had a momentary break down." She reasoned. "How did you find this place?" Meredith changed topics.

"Well me and you grandmother had a lot of fights when I was growing up and I always needed somewhere to go." Ellis explained. "I lived about a mile away from here."

"Oh," Meredith shivered from the coolness in the air.

"Come on. It's pretty cold outside, let's go home. You need some rest." Ellis said giving a helping hand.

After walking inside their house; Meredith smiled faintly at Mark and Andrew and walked back into her room. Ellis sat back down and was getting stares from both men. "Okay, listen, I am going to explain this but realize we never talk about it okay?" The both nodded. "After Meredith found out she was pregnant, this was before I found out as well, she went to the father's house to tell him and he said it was probably someone else's and called her a whore. He said a lot of things to her throughout her pregnancy along with everyone else in the school. After a blood test was done confirming that Josh was in fact the father, he signed away all his rights." Ellis took a breath. "Meredith just found out that josh is living in Seattle and doesn't want to have to still deal with him again. I told her not to worry because he doesn't know that she moved there."

"Oh," Andrew said. "Well, she is one strong girl." Ellis nodded and smiled. It was true. She was one of the strongest people Ellis knew; and she was proud.


	6. First Day

Meredith stepped out of the hot shower on Monday morning. She had already packed Marlee's things up and sent her with Ellis to the Nursery. The surprising thing was that she didn't think about Josh the rest of the weekend. On the other hand, she was going to have to start school today and wasn't exactly thrilled for it. After changing into Jeans and an a&f t-shirt and putting on some make-up, Meredith made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

"So, you ready to be the new kid?" Mark laughed as he walked in a few minutes afterwards

"I guess," Meredith shrugged. "But, If this school is anything like my old one, I'm sure I'll get a few other nicknames by the end of the month."

"Just ignore it," Mark replied.

"I do," Meredith said as she grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge. "So is there anything I should be aware of?"

"Let me see your schedule," Mark said as she grabbed it out of her bag, handing it to him. "Well for starters, your in classes with basically all seniors except for Math."

"I'm not a fan of Math. And, I'm in the same classes as I was back in Jersey," Meredith shrugged.

"Alright, well all of them are on the first floor except for bio, which is up a level. You should be able to find it." Mark said glancing at his cell phone. "We have to go or we're going to be late. I'm driving you." Meredith nodded throwing out her breakfast and walking out the door. After the short ride, they both walked up to the school and went their separate ways.

Meredith sat down in her first period class where the teacher told her there was an empty seat. Soon after a blonde girl sat down next to her. "Hey, I'm Izzie."

"Oh. Hey. I'm Meredith." She smiled. This girl seemed genuinely nice and she certainly wasn't going to screw up a possibility of a friend.

"You just moved here right? Uh… Mark's step sister?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Meredith wondered.

"One of my friends, Alex, hangs out with him all the time." Izzie explained. "Mark said you were a junior, too."

"Oh." Meredith nodded. "Did he uh… say anything else?"

"Just that you weren't as bad as he thought you were going to be," she laughed. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

x0x0x0x0x0x0

Lunch wasn't as bad as Meredith thought it would be. She ended up sitting with Izzie and a few of her friends, they were… nice. After lunch Meredith had bio and Mark said that was located upstairs; surprisingly Meredith found it before anyone else walked into the classroom. She walked up to her new teacher. "Hi, I'm uh… new here."

"Meredith?" She asked looking up from a binder. Meredith nodded. "You can take a seat in the second row, third seat back."

Meredith did as she was told and tossed her bag to the side of her. She was obviously going to be sitting with someone else because it was a lab table. Eventually people started to file in before the bell rang. "So, you're my new lab partner."

Meredith looked up to see Derek sitting next to her. "I guess so." She laughed.

"I thought you were a junior?"

"I am." She shrugged. "I just like science."

"Right," Derek replied. "I guess it's not that bad."

"Will all juniors please report to the auditorium for the monthly class meeting. Juniors. Thank you." someone said over the announcement.

Meredith got up and started for the door, but Derek stood up too. "Got go to Brady's." Derek shrugged and walked out before their teacher would say anything.

"Mark wasn't lying about me being in classes with all seniors." Meredith laughed, not really knowing where she was going at all. "So, Where would this auditorium be?"

"Right by the office," Derek said as they both made their way down the stair case. "I'll show you."

"Alright, but I could always follow the other hundred kids in my grade going there too." Meredith smiled at him.

"You could, but I would say I'm more fun to be around." He laughed as the started to walk past the main office.

"Don't you have to go there or something?" Meredith asked referring to the office.

"Nah," he shrugged. "Just thought I'd be the good student and show you were the class meeting was; cause that's the type of guy I am."

"I'm sure it is. Very sweet of you… but, I have to go. Bye, Derek." She laughed and walked into the auditorium and Derek went back to his own class.


	7. Get Out

"_Your what?" Ellis stood up from the kitchen table. "I don't think I heard you right. Your fifteen years old so I could have possibly heard what you just said." Meredith just looked at her dinner plate. "Fine, let's go to the hospital then."_

"_What, why?" She choked out._

"_Well your obviously not keeping it. You are far too young; and you know it." Ellis looked at her._

"_I am keeping it, mom. Yeah, maybe I'm young, but I've been doing a lot of growing up within the past few months. I can't just give it up."_

"_How could you even be that stupid, Meredith? You know better than this." Ellis scolded her. _

"_I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I'm just… I'm sorry."_

x0x0x0x0x

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my daughter," Meredith said as she walked into the hospital day-care. It seemed like a nice enough place.

"Your Ellis Grey's daughter, right?" The lady behind the desk asked with a smile. Meredith nodded; then soon another worker returned with Marlee and the diaper bag.

Meredith took hold of her daughter and the bag, thanked the two women, then was on her way. "Did you have a fun day? Yeah, mine wasn't too eventful either."

After the shirt ride home and feeding Marlee, Meredith laid her down for a nap. Meredith laid down herself and started to think, like always.

x0x0x0x0x

_Four month. "We need to talk," Josh walked up to Meredith in school while she was talking with her friends. They both walked over towards where no one was. "Why are you telling people that baby's mine?"_

"_Okay. First of all, it's kind of obvious that I'm pregnant. People are going to ask who the father is. I've only told my friends the truth." Meredith said as they bell started to ring. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. "Ow, Josh, stop. your hurting me."_

"_Let's get one thing straight here, okay? That kid is not mine. The fact that your lying to people and saying that it is, that's just fucking sad." He said still gripping Meredith's hand tightly._

"_why would I lie about that, Josh? Seriously, think about it. I'm never going to make you do anything involving the baby. It's all up to you, but at least know that you are the father." Meredith shoo her head and walked away._

Mark knocked on her door a few minutes later. "There's someone at the downstairs for you." He told her then walked into his room. Meredith shrugged and walked downstairs.

"Get out." That was all Meredith could say when she got to the bottom of the stair case. "Just, get out."

"Meredith I-"

"No. Josh, I don't want to talk to you. I never want to talk to you either." Meredith said crossing her arms in front of her. He was a lot different from when he was a senior in New Jersey. It was hard to explain. Just a whole different personality.

"I just want to talk to you," he pleaded. "Meredith..."

"I think she said she wanted you to leave," Mark said from the top of the stairs. Josh backed up a bit; he looked at Meredith, and then left.

Meredith started up the stairs as fast as she could. "Thanks," she said as she was passing him. "But, don't tell my mom about it." Before Mark could blink, she was already in her room, talking with her friend.


	8. KungFu

"Meredith, what is wrong? You've been quiet for the past few minutes. If you don't tell me I will seriously get on a plane." Sam threatened Meredith once Josh left.

"It's nothing…" Meredith sighed laying on her back in her bed. "Josh was here."

"What!" Sam screamed. "Why the hell was he at you house? I swear I'm going to fu-reaking hurt him. I'm going to get on a plane and fly there right now." Meredith could hear the lunch aide warn her about her language. She replied saying she didn't even say anything; typical.

"I don't know… he said he wanted to talk or something. I told him to get out but he wouldn't." Meredith took a deep breath. "Mark had to say something for him to leave."

"Well remind me to thank him when I visit you-which is going to be soon- by the way." She laughed. "And if he comes near you, like within the mile, ill go all kung-fu on his ass."

Meredith laughed. "Okay. And I'm not going to volunteer to go by him either, alright? So no beating me up." Meredith rolled onto her stomach. "When are you visiting?"

"I don't know," She lied. "Probably in like a month or something. I have to go; bye." Sam hung up and Meredith pulled herself out of bed and walked downstairs to grab a pre-made bottle for Marlee when she woke up. After walking back upstairs, Meredith logged onto her computer to find that she had an email. _Meredith. Can we please talk? I'm nothing like I was last year. Give me a chance? - Josh. _

Sam was deffinately going to kill her for this one. _Fine, but not here. I'll meet you somewhere. _Meredith hit the send button. This was not going to be good; at all.

_There's a star bucks in campus, right by the entrance? I can be there in twenty minutes if you can._

_Okay, I'll be there. Tell NO ONE. Bye._ Meredith got up from her desk and walked downstairs to where Mark was. "Can you watch Marlee for me? I have to go do something. Theres a bottle by the crib and she probably wont wake up until I come back, but just incase."

"Yeah, no problem. Where are you going?" Mark asked her.

"The… library," She lied. That was probably one of the worse lies she's even told.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to tell your mom if she calls and asks where you are. Where are you really going?" Mark smiled.

"Don't say anything- and I mean anything- I'm going to talk to Josh. Yeah I know I'm stupid or whatever, but I'm going anyway." Meredith started for the door and left before he could say anything. The drive to the campus was short, but it felt like it was taking forever. She was beyond nervous for no reason, right? It's not like he could demand to see his daughter or anything like that. He wasn't going to go back to his old self by calling her a whore because Meredith would just get up and leave. What's with the stupid nerves then?

As she walked into the Starbucks cafe, there was barely anyone there. Just a couple surrounding a small table looking over some textbooks. Normal college kids, supposedly. So, this was the University of Washington? It wasn't too- "Mer?" Meredith spun around to see Josh standing there; early of course.

"Hi," Meredith bit her bottom lip. "We should... uh, sit down. I guess." They both walked over to a table that was similar to the one the college couple was sharing. "So, why do you want to talk to me so badly?"

"I don't know. I just heard that you moved to Seattle and thought i should talk to you. I still feel like shit about every thing that happened in school, and outside of it." He sighed. "How are you... and Marlee?"

"We're both fine," Meredith replied quickly. "Look, your a college kid now. Your probably partying it up and having the time of your life. I want you to keep it that way. You are aware that you signed away all your rights, right?"

"Yeah, i know." Josh said. "And i'm not trying to gain anything back. Your probably doing a great job raising her, now. And in the future "

"Thanks," Meredith smiled a bit. He wasn't anything like he was on the east coast; it was a start. "But, about everything that happened... just, forget about it. It's in the past." meredith said then instantly wondered why she even said it. She gave second chances away way to easily. "I have to go. Talk to you later, i guess." Meredith said and then soon walked out. Yeah, Sam was deffinately going to kill her after this one.


	9. Not the Same

"So," Andrew sat down at the dinner table later that night, joining the rest of the family. "How was everyone's day?"

"Fine," Mark and Meredith replied in unison. Once Meredith got back from the University of Washington, she went right to her room - after talking to mark for a minute- and did her homework while Marlee was in her crib listening to the CD Meredith had made.

"Really? You didn't do anything extra today, Meredith, did you?" Ellis looked at her. Meredith glanced at Mark, but she already knew he wouldn't say anything. She then shook her head. After a few long minutes of silence, Ellis put her fork down. "So, how is Josh doing?"

Meredith groaned and then leaned back in her chair. "Here we go," she mumbled, although everyone had heard her.

"I was at the university today when I saw you in Starbucks. What the hell were you thinking?" Ellis looked at her. Mark and Andrew stayed quiet, knowing that was the safest move for the moment. "And did you just leave Marlee here? Or did you bring her with you?"

Meredith looked at the table, then raised her glance. "Mark watched her for me, because I needed to do that. I had to talk to him."

"Had to?" Ellis laughed ironically. "You don't have to do anything. Why did you even talk to him? At least answer that."

Why did Meredith even talk to him. Out of curiosity? Yeah, that was it. "I don't know. I wanted to see if he changed at all."

"He's never going to change, Meredith." Ellis raised her voice, by a lot. "God, your just , again, going to turn into josh's little.." She stopped herself.

"His what, Mom?" Meredith stood up. "I'm just going to turn into Josh's little whore again right? That's what you were going to say, wasn't it." Meredith shook her head. "I wasn't planning on being his friend. I don't plan on talking to him either. I don't want him in my life, okay!" Meredith said and then was soon in her room. The fighting just had to start again. Everything was going absolutely wrong. Stupid Seattle. This is what was happening before they moved; now it was going all downhill again.

X0x0x0x0x

"What? Meredith Elizabeth Grey have you gone mental? I mean seriously. Like _seriously! _What possessed you to go talk to him?" Sam was pretty close to yelling.

"Sam. I don't know what I was thinking actually. It was stupid but I'm not really calling about that. Me and my fought, like we did back home." Meredith sighed.

"It's going to be okay. It always ends up that way," Sam told her. "Just focus on Mar and it will all blow over."

"I guess."

X0x0x0x0x

It had been a week; a whole week and nothing had changed. Well, Marlee was taking less naps during the day, but that was about it. There was always tension in the house and honestly, it was just so immature and Meredith was done with it. She walked downstairs at around nine o'clock one night. Ellis was in the kitchen look at some papers and Meredith paced herself as she started walking. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you if I was going to talk to him, but I didn't. I can promise you I'm not going to talk to him though."

"I'm sorry too. I just over reacted and should have." Ellis smiled and hopefully things were going to get back to normal; and soon.

The only thing worse than going to bed at nine thirty on a Friday night was getting woken up at eight on a Saturday morning. Not good. "What do you want?" Meredith yelled as she walked out of her room.

"Just get your ass downstairs, don't ask questions," Mark yelled back upstairs. She took the other stair case that led into the kitchen instead of right in front of the door. She could pass a mirror before going down as well.

For an early Saturday morning, she didn't even look that bad: hair straight, a black camisole, gray sweatpants. When she did finally make it towards where Mark was her jaw fell to the floor. "You are so not here!"

"Nope, I'm just a hologram," Sam shrugged as she dropped a suit case and hugged her best friend. "I figured you needed someone to lean on; and a little time change never killed anyone," She smiled.

"I can't believe it though!" Meredith couldn't be happier, after a week of hell, she was most likely going to have a extremely good one.

"What's with the screaming? I mean damn, I could hear you from down the block," Derek had just walked into the house; He obviously did 'live' here.

"Shut up," Meredith rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, Sam that's Mark and Derek. This is my best friend Sam. Wait," Meredith turned towards Sam. "My mom knows you're here right."

"Mer, she's the one who called me and got me tickets. She knew I had a week off and how me with my non-existent job couldn't exactly afford tickets." She laughed. "She's not the same as before."

"I guess your right," She smiled.


	10. Part One: A night out

**A/N: Hey! Sorry i've been gone so long ): but i'm back now. The updates are going back to being everyday. Or everyother day tops. I promise (: Thsi is part one of two. The second pary shopuld be up as soon as possible.**

**-Christina**

**R&R**

"I hate you," Sam laughed as they made there way upstairs. They were both sitting on Meredith's bed an Marlee was in Sam's arms. "You basically live with a really hot guy."

"Derek?" Meredith questioned as Sam nodded in return. "He's not that bad… I guess," She shrugged.

"Yeah. Sure he's just _alright._" She rolled her eyes. "Your step brother pretty hot too."

"Only you." Meredith laid her head against the wall. "I want to do something tonight. I've been home basically every night since Mar was born."

"Well, your mom's home tonight, right?" She asked as Meredith nodded. "I'll do my normal sweet talking and I'm sure it's going to work out."

"I doubt it; but you can try." Meredith suggested.

x0x0x0x0x

"I told you I have my ways," Sam laughed as they both walked through a local teens club. It was basically a safe place where everyone could hang out; and they took advantage of it.

"That is true." Meredith laughed as she sat down at a table. It was around nine-thirty so there was a good amount of people there. "I can't believe my mom actually flew you out here," Meredith smiled.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself, actually." she admitted. "But, it's a good thing." She laughed as a waitress walked over with two drinks and placed them down. "We didn't order these."

"There from him, over there," she motioned towards another high school student on the opposite side of the club.

Sam looked over and smiled towards him; he did the same. "Go talk to him." Meredith laughed.

"No, we're here to hang out," She retorted.

"Go and say hi, then you can come back, if you want. I'll be fine." She said, literally pushing her out of the booth.

"Okay, Okay." she laughed, and then started walking over. Soon after, someone else took her seat.

"So, where'd you friend go?" Derek smiled.

"Hey," she laughed. "She went to talk to that guy over there, who bought us these," she motioned towards the drinks. "So, what are you doing here? Stalking us now?"

"No, of course not," he smiled. "Me and Mark come here a lot," he said, then changed the subject a bit. "So, I'm not that bad, huh?" He smirked.

"Oh god," she covered her face with her hand. "You heard that conversation?" She asked him.

"Bit's and pieces of it." he replied. "You two talk pretty loud." Meredith rolled her eyes at him, but then laughed. He was probably right. "By the way, Mark thinks your friends hot too, so…" he let that thought linger in the air.

She nodded and glanced into the crowed dance floor, then back at Derek. "…and maybe that's why there dancing right now."

"Yeah, he said he was planning to. That guy she was talking to is a compete ass." he shrugged. "You wanna go outside and walk around a bit?" he offered.

She thought a bout it for a second. "Yeah, that sounds good, actually." They both got up, but Mark and Sam both walked over towards them.

"Where you two going?" Sam asked as Mark's arms snaked around her waist. Meredith shook her head at this.

"Just outside," Meredith said. "We'll be back in a few. Go back to dancing." She laughed at her friend. Meredith and Derek both made their way outside. The cool air was nice and refreshing. And on the bright side, it wasn't raining for once. It was finally a nice night.


	11. Part Two: A Night Out

"_Just outside," Meredith said. "We'll be back in a few. Go back to dancing." She laughed at her friend. Meredith and Derek both made their way outside. The cool air was nice and refreshing. And on the bright side, it wasn't raining for once. It was finally a nice night._

x0x0x0x

"So, how do you like Seattle?" Derek asked Meredith after they had left the club, and were walking for a bit.

"It's nice," Meredith nodded. "It's deffinately a lot different from New Jersey." she finished.

"How's it different?" Derek had asked out of curiosity.

"For starters, there's no boardwalks. Well, there are, but not like where everyone hangs out." She started. "Oh, and there's no New York City and hour away from us." She laughed.

"Well, it's about 3,000 miles from here. We could start walking?" he joked, and Meredith smiled up at him.

"Nah," she shook her head. "I'm just starting to like it here. The people aren't _that _bad." Meredith laughed.

"Your funny," Derek replied to that comment. "Oh, I have to show you something." he said.

"What?"

"It's a surprise," He retorted and grabbed her hand, then crossed the not busy street; once they got to the other side, she nor he let go.

"I hate surprises," she groaned, but kept walking anyway. They veered off the side walk and on to the grass across from the busy strip of stores. The reminded Meredith that she desperately needed to go shopping for herself and for Marlee.

"Alright," Derek said and they stopped, pulling Meredith out of her thoughts. "I wanted to show you where I like to come to think." They had stopped in front of a huge bay. Elliot Bay to be exact.

"It's so beautiful here." She sighed. "And serene." She finished. They had ended up sitting down on the dry grass. Meredith was sitting in front of Derek, and leaning on his chest. It was crazy how she felt so comfortable with him so quickly. "So, What's there to know about you?" she asked, staring into the shimmering bay.

"Well, I'm originally from New York City," he laughed. "And, now I live over there," he pointed to a good-sized house across from the side of the bay they were sitting on.

Meredith looked up at him with wide-eyes. "Wow. So why do you spend so much time at my house?" She smiled.

"Well I have four sisters; so there's a lot of estrogen around the house all the time," he said. "And I never have more than five minutes to ready in the bathroom."

"I bet," She nodded. "How old are they?"

"Well, three are younger: two fifteen, and seventeen. Then there's my older sister who's in college at the University of Washington, but still lives at home. She's twenty." He finished.

"I would love to have a big family like that. I mean, you always have someone to turn to if you get in trouble or something. Like, before I moved out of Jersey, I didn't have anyone but Sam. She's close to family, but it's not the same. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand." Derek said looking into her eyes. She looked look back into his dark blue ones. Derek leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Meredith kissed him back. It was the first time in almost a year that she felt this comfortable with another guy. The main thing was that Meredith liked it. The only reason they had stopped was because of Meredith's cell phone going off; she ignored it.

Meredith and Derek had just stayed where they were when she saw something in the water. "Seattle has ferryboats?" She asked with a hint of surprise and satisfaction in her voice.

"Well, yeah. Seattle is surrounded by water, basically." He laughed. "I love them."

"Really? Well, I have a thing for ferryboats." She stated matter-o-factly. "Every summer my dad would take me down to Cape May and we'd ride them all day."

"I went to Cape may once; gotta love the board walk, right?" He smiled.

"Yup." Meredith's phone went off once again. "What Sam?" She groaned, not wanting to leave yet.

"Where'd you two go?" She asked from the other line. "We can't find you; and it's time to go."

"We'll meet you by Mark's car." She hung up without a respond from Sam. "Ready to go?"

"Not really, but I guess we have to," he said getting up, then helping Meredith do the same. They walked back towards Mark's car hand in hand until Sam and Mark were in site. Then, they let go.

"We'll give you two a ride back," Mark stated, then they had all left together. The whole ride Meredith could only think about what had happened between herself and Derek.


	12. Like a Girl

Meredith and Sam made their way upstairs once they got home. Ellis had kindly offered to play as baby sitter, and had Marlee with her for the night. After grabbing a bunch of food and soda, they continued talking. "So, what's with you and Mark?" Meredith laughed.

"Just having fun," she shrugged. "I said he was hot, what do you expect?" Sam finished. "What about you? I mean you left with Derek; what happened there?"

Meredith bit her lip trying to think of something to change the subject with; no such luck. "We just talked and went to the bay. It was nice."

"You just talked?" Sam questioned her. "What'd you talk about?"

"Just normal things, I guess." She replied as she received a text message from an unknown number. _Hey. _Meredith texted back with a: _whose this?_

"Normal? What exactly is normal?" Sam laughed. "Oh! Desperate Housewives is on." She grabbed the controller from the floor and flipped to the channel. They both were watching the show, but Meredith's attention went to her phone when the person had responded. _It's Derek._

_Oh. What's up?_

_Just thinking about what happened before. You?_

_Same. Sam was asking me what we were doing._

_What did you say?_

_That we talked. Derek, what did that mean?_

_What do you want it to mean?_

_Great. Answer a question with a question. (:_

_Sorry. But, what do you want it to mean?_

_Let me think. I'll talk to you in science._

_Okay. Bye._

"So, who've you been texting this whole time," Sam asked after the credits from the show had started. "And don't say no one, because it obviously is someone. Oh, and don't say you don't know them, because I can get to know them."

"You got me there," she sighed. "I'm talking to Derek. And before you asked why, we kissed before." Meredith said.

"What?" Her eyes got wide. "You kissed him and didn't even hint about it? Come on, Mer! Spill, now." Sam laughed sitting up on the bed.

"I don't know, it just happened." Meredith laid down in her bed. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I have school to get up for, unfortunately."

"Fine…"

X0x0x0x0

Meredith got to her biology class early; not because she was anxious to talk to Derek, but because she and nothing else to do. The teacher gave her a kind smile once she walked in. Right, after Meredith took her seat, Derek walked through the door. "Nice to see your actually going to be on time for once, Mr. Shepherd." The teacher commented.

Derek ignored the comment and took his seat. "So," He said sitting down. "This is going to make me sound like a girl, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened."

Meredith let out a little laugh. "That doesn't make you sound like a girl. It makes you sound sweet; which is a good thing."

"Well good, then." He nodded.

"Yeah," she bit her lip. "Look, Derek, I've been thinking about yesterday a lot and it felt right. I mean I haven't now you for that long, but it still felt right. So, maybe we could uh…-"

"Your cute when you ramble," he smiled, pushing a loose piece of hair out of her face. "Meredith, do you want to go out with me tonight? Just to grab a bite to eat?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I would." She nodded. "I have to make sure everything's okay, but I would love to go out with you tonight."

"Alright class, let's get to work." Their teacher said as the bell rang. Meredith and Derek were in their own world before and didn't notice that everyone else had entered the classroom.

X0x0x0x

After school, Meredith had walked up the stairs to see Sam sitting on her bed with Marlee in her lap. "Hey." She said, then closed the door behind her. "So, I have a question. Would you mind if I sort of went out with Derek tonight?"

"_Whoaaaa_" She laughed. "Is Meredith Grey actually going on a date after what? Over a year? Of course I don't mind."

"Thanks Sam. I don't I know, I just really like him and… I don't know. He seems like he wouldn't freak out about Mar." Meredith said as she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. Then, she walked over to her closet and started to survey some clothing for later that night.


	13. Date Night

Derek had just finished getting ready to pick up Meredith for seven o'clock. He grabbed his keys of his desk and started down the stairs. Of course his sister, Nancy, and his mother were standing in the kitchen. To be honest he didn't want to deal with their questions tonight. "Where are you going?" Nancy called through the kitchen.

"Mark's" Derek said. It wasn't technically a lie, he was going to Mark's house, just not to hang out with _him._

"Really?" His mother smiled. "Then why are you dressed so nicely?" Derek looked at his clothing of choice. All Abercrombie: red shit and Jeans.

"I always wear this kind of stuff." He rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing they weren't going to let any of this go. "I'm going to Joe's diner with a friend, I'll be back around ten."

"Alright, have fun!" Mrs. Shepherd replied and he was out the door and on his way to their date.

X0x0x0x

Meredith was in the bathroom finishing her make-up when Mark walked by. "Hey, I have a question." she said towards him.

"Yeah?" he stopped momentarily.

"Does Derek know about Marlee?" She asked, but then continued. "I was just wondering because, well I know he's here a lot and I just want to be prepared for when the rest of the school finds out."

"Oh. No he doesn't and if he does find out, he's not going to tell everyone." Mark replied. "Where are you going?"

"Out with a friend," She shrugged. "Sam's staying here," Meredith smiled. "You two can get to know each other."

"Your funny, you know that?" Mark shook his head as Meredith walked back into her room and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Sam laughed.

"Oh, nothing." Meredith laughed and then picked up her daughter from her crib. "Hey Mar, Mommy's gonna go out for a bit, but your Aunt Sam is gonna take care of you, okay?" Meredith said in a cutesy baby voice. "Good night, baby." Meredith placed Marlee in Sam's arms, said good bye to her friend, then made her way outside, where Derek was waiting. They had arranged this so Mark didn't exactly find out yet. "Hey," She smiled.

"Hey, you look great," He commented on her dark wash jeans and a dark blue shirt which was on top of a white camisole.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him. "So, where are we going?" She asked him, although she really wanted to tell him about Marlee. She knew for a fact that he wouldn't freak out, it was just hard to from the words.

"Joe's," He said. "It's just this diner where everyone hangs out." He explained as they started to drive.

"Isn't that a bar across from Seattle Grace?" Meredith laughed. "I heard Mark's Dad mention it a while ago."

"Yeah, actually." He nodded. "But he has a diner too. We can save the bar for when we turn twenty one." He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." She retorted. Soon enough, they pulled into a half-full parking lot, were seated near the back of the diner, and had already ordered. "So, What's there to know about the 'Derek Shepherd'?" She asked him and he raised an eyebrow. "Well people are always talking about you; 'Oh he's so hot' or 'he's pretty cool'" She mimicked.

He laughed. "There's really not much to know about me. I just myself, I guess. Just trying to get through high school."

"So, your not one of those guys who are in it for the parties?" She questioned him.

"Not at all. I more looking into the future. But since this is out first date, maybe we should talk about now."

"Well," she smiled at him. "Now, I'm eating dinner with a guy, who so happens to be someone I really like, and hoping to build something with this person."

"Wow, what a coincidence. I'm having dinner with a girl and feel the same exact way."

X0x0x0

Dinner went pretty fast and before either of them knew it, it was about ten o'clock and they were standing on her door step. "I had a good time, Mer."

"Yeah, I did too," She bit her bottom lip and was only thinking about how to just say Marlee was in the picture. This obviously wasn't a one time thing.

"So, I'll see you in bio tomorrow." She said then leaned down an pressed his lips against hers. At that moment, Meredith lost all thoughts she was having.

"Good Night," she murmured, as he was heading towards her car. _'why does he have to do that?' _She thought, then walked inside her house and headed to bed.


	14. Dating

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this one's on the sorter side :( I dont know if im going to be able to update tomorrow. School's almost over and i (kind of) have to raise my grades. Stupid High School. **

**-Christina**

* * *

Meredith and Mark where in the car on their way to school. Meredith couldn't help but smile; last night had gone great. "So, how was hanging out with a _friend?_" He asked pulling Meredith out of her thoughts.

"It was fun," she replied.

"Yeah, so how long have you been going out with my best friend?" Mark laughed, having know since the night before.

"So uh… you know about that?" She asked in quietly. "I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure about the… situation?"

"What? You with Derek?" He questioned. "Well it doesn't bother me if that's what you were wondering."

"Oh, well I'm glad it doesn't bother you." Meredith said as they pulled into the front parking lot. Meredith got out of the car and went to meet up with her friend, Izzie, before school started.

X0x0x0x

"Hey," someone walked up behind Meredith as she was talking with Izzie.

"I'll meet you in Math," Meredith said as Izzie started to walk away to get to class on time. "Hey," She turned towards Derek and smiled up at him.

"So, I heard that Mark knows." Derek said. "And that he's cool with us going out."

Meredith nodded. "Yeah. So I mean if he's cool with us 'going out"… well uh-" Derek cut her off with his lips.

"Mer, will you be my girlfriend?" He murmured, then pulled back and looked into her green eyes.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah." The late bell started to go off. "Now, I'm late, Thanks." She smiled sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go get a pass." He laughed, grabbing a hold of her hand. They both walked to the office, received a late pass, then were off to class.

Meredith handed it to her teacher, then took her normal seat next to Izzie. "So, why were you late?" She laughed.

"Well, I would have been on time, but I was sort of getting asked out," Meredith replied, waiting for Izzie's 'oh my god' reaction.

"Seriously? Derek Shepherd? Your so lucky, I mean look at him," Izzie told Meredith. "You realize his sisters going to be all over protective even though she's younger than him."

"Oh, really?" She wondered.

X0x0x0x

Derek walked into his English class and looked for Mark. The teacher had already figured he was going to be late, so he really didn't need to get the pass. He sat in his usual seat and Mark walked over, then took a seat on the table. "Do I have to even ask why your late?"

"Nah," he shook his head as the teacher scolded Mark for sitting on the table. "Good job." he joked.

"Whatever man." He laughed then walked over to his seat and sent a text to Meredith.

_Does he know about Marlee?_

_No…I don't know how to tell him._

_Just tell him. _

_I don't want him to think I'm just a whore though._

_I doubt your own _boyfriend _thinks you're a whore._

_That's true._

_Tell him._

_Later tonight I will._


	15. Telling Him

Four days had gone by and it was finally the weekend; Saturday. The only downside to this was that Sam was leaving. "Bye! Promise you'll visit _me _soon?" She asked Meredith as they were standing outside of the terminal.

"I will as soon as I can," Meredith replied as Sam walked off to head back to New Jersey. She walked back outside to where Mark was waiting in his car and got in. "Ready?"

"Yeah," He replied then started to drive. "So, how'd it go with Derek?" Meredith looked confused. "Telling him about Marlee?"

"Oh, that…" she looked out the window.

"You didn't tell him yet?" she shook her head. "Meredith, this is a _huge _secret. It's not something you can just hide."

"I know." She retorted. "I'm not just going to come out and say 'oh, by the way, I have a six week old daughter' It's harder than you think." She defended herself.

"I never said it was going to be easy." Mark said. "I'm just saying that the longer you wait, the harder it's going to get."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Okay, can you drop me off at his house?" She asked Mark and he nodded. Meredith knocked on the Shepherd's door. She had only been there twice when no one else was home. She hoped that Derek was going to answer the door. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" He leaned against the door frame. There was a lot of people in the house behind him; party, maybe?

"Can we talk?" She asked him. "Where there's not too many people."

"Yeah, come on," He closed the door behind him and led her to the back of the house, by the bay. There was a small dock that they sat on. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She sighed. "It's just that… I really just need to talk to you about… something."

"Alright," he smiled. "And that something would be…?"

"I have six week old daughter" She said really fast, but Derek still understood her. "I know I should have told you when I met you, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

Derek turned to face her and she looked at him. There was a long silence then he stood up. "Did you think I was going to freak out or something when you told me?"

"No… well yeah. I mean I'm sixteen, did you ever suspect me to have a baby?" Meredith stood up. "I didn't want you to judge me before you got to know me."

"I wouldn't have judged you." He sighed looking at Meredith. There was another long silence. "So, you have a daughter."

"Yeah, I do." Meredith smiled and Derek leaned down and kissed her. "I should go… I'll let you get back to your… thing inside; Do you want to come over after your done? You can meet her, I mean if that's what you want to do."

"Actually, How about I just go with you now? I mean the thing inside is just a family thing. My mom said if I had other plans to go to, I could and now I do."

"Oh, okay." She smiled as he ran inside quickly, then back out. They both hopped into his car and were on there way. Meredith opened the front door to see Mark watching TV. "Don't start with the I told you so's." She warned him. Then took Derek's hand and led him upstairs.

"Ah, Meredith you're here; I have to go to the hospital. We'll talk later." Ellis ran downstairs.

"Well, that was my mom," Meredith shook her head and walked into her bedroom. Derek sat on her bed and She went to the crib on the other side of the room. "Hi baby." She walked back to the other side of the room. "This is Marlee."


	16. Derek has a New Girlfriend

Meredith walked downstairs with Marlee after Derek had left the house. He was really good with her and that just put a smile on Meredith's face. It was time for dinner and knew her mother would be asking about who Derek was. She sat down at the end of the table and place Marlee in her baby rocker next to her chair. "So, how was work?"

"It was fine," Ellis replied coolly. "So, who was that boy you were with this afternoon when I had to run out?"

Meredith smiled at the way she worded that. "That was my boyfriend, Derek Shepherd. He's been here before. The one that's best friends with Mark."

"Well, I would like to meet him." Ellis said as her pager started to go off. "Eventually." Ellis went to call the number. They said it was an emergency, so she was off.

"So, how did Derek take it?" Mark asked Meredith once Ellis was out of sight. "Was I right?"

"Shut up." She laughed. "I already warned you about the 'I told you so's'" She continued. "But, he was a little hesitant at first, but he's really good with her."

"Well that's good." Mark nodded and Marlee let out a soft cry. "I let you… yeah." He started to clear off the table.

"What's wrong, Mar?" Meredith picked her up and bounced her on her hip. "Hmm?" She kept going on. "Let's go upstairs, okay?" Meredith started upstairs; once she got there, she laid on her bed, then laid her crying baby on her chest. She knew for a fact that her won heartbeat would soothe her.

X0x0x0x

"So Derek has a new girlfriend" Nancy said as the whole Shepherd family sat down for dinner that night. Derek let out a groan.

"Nance, can you attempt to stay out of my life just a bit?" Derek said bitterly; the rest of his family was waiting for answers. "Her name's Meredith. She just moved here and is Mark's Step-sister. Satisfied?"

"Is she a senior too?" His other little sister, Hailey, asked. Derek shook his head.

"Junior," Nancy cut in. Derek look at her suspiciously and she smiled. "So, Derek, do you want to tell them or do I have to?"

"Do you enjoy started shit?" He replied sharply. "I mean crap." Derek rolled his eyes at the glare her received from his mother.

"His little girlfriend has a daughter." Nancy placed her fork down and watched as her whole family went silent. Hailey and Kayla, the twins, stopped talking about the freshman drama. His mother and father looked at each other, but his older sister, Kristen, gave him a supportive smile.

"Yeah, she does." He said. "It's really not that big of a deal, guys. So we've all made mistakes in our lives. At least she's not ashamed of her's."

"A daughter at sixteen, Derek. Are you sure you going to be able to handle a girlfriend with his much responsibility?" His father asked him.

"Yeah. I know I can."

"Well then, I want to meet her, soon." His mother smiled, trying to be supportive, as best she could.

X0x0x0x

Meredith felt her phone vibrate: a text message from an unknown number. She pressed the 'ok' button to read it.

_What kind of whore has a daughter at sixteen?_

She waited for this moment to happen, but as she looked down at Marlee and thought about how understanding Derek was, it just didn't matter anymore. She was prepared for what school was going to be like an knew Mark and Derek were both going to back her up. She _finally _didn't care what everyone else though about her.


	17. Finn

Meredith walked downstairs after she put Marlee to bed. Even though she thought that stupid text didn't matter, it did. She was letting it get to her, and that was not a good thing. Mark was watching tv in the living room when she sat down on the couch. Honestly, she didn't even want to go to school now. "You okay?" He asked her, pulling Meredith out of her thoughts.

"No, not really," She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"What's up?" He turned to her and lowered the volume to the television down.

"Well, it's just that I kind of got this text from someone calling me a whore for having Marlee." She told him. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let any of this shit get to me, but it is."

"Let me see it." Mark instructed. True, they didn't know each other that long, but felt like they had a good Brother-Sister bond thing going on. Meredith carefully handed her cell phone to him. He read it, then took out his own phone. He took the number and typed it into his own.

"Wait," Meredith took her phone back from Mark. "What are you doing? Don't start with anyone, please."

"Meredith trust me, I know who it is. He's not going to stop unless _I _personally threaten him. I could do it in school tomorrow, but this would be a lot less painful." He told her.

Meredith bit her bottom lip then nodded her head. He pressed send and it rang two times before he answered. "Yo?"

"Yo, man." Mark imitated actually being his friend. "It's Sloan. You hear about that chick Grey or something?"

"Yeah dude. Can you believe that whore would actually keep a baby? How fucking stupid could she be." He laughed.

"This is Finn Dandridge, right?" Mark asked, with a complete different tone in his voice. Finn replied with a 'yeah, why?'. "I'll tell you why. Meredith Grey would happen to be my step-sister and I fucking swear if you or your punk-ass friends _ever _call her a whore. I will beat the shit out of you. Trust me, I'm not afraid to get an ISS. Understand?"

There was a moment of silence then finn muttering something she couldn't understand. "…fine."

Mark shoved his phone in his pocket. "Yeah, I had to pretend to be on his side so he wouldn't just hang up." He explained.

"Oh," Meredith nodded. "What's an ISS though?"

"In School Suspension," Mark shrugged. "You just spend the whole day doing nothing in the trailer behind the gym. Teachers don't care what you do."

"Oh, well thanks for that." Meredith smiled. Hopefully, she would feel a bit better about herself in the morning. _Hopefully. _"I'm tired, I'm just gonna go to bed. Night."

"Night." He said, then went back to watching what he was watching before.

Xoxoxo

On Monday morning Derek had met up with Meredith and Mark in the parking lot. He gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and pulled her close to him. Mark explain the whole Finn-issue to him the next day. "You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay," she sighed. "I'll be okay eventually. I just have to get used to this all again."

"I'm here for you, you know that." He smiled at her hoping she knew that was the truth.

"I know." She nodded. "We should probably go in before we're late again." Meredith let out a small laugh. Mark had to head to another building of the school, but Meredith and Derek walked towards first period. Derek gave her a kiss good-bye, then headed to his own class. When she walled into the class, everyone went silent. It was the kind of silence where you know everyone was just talking about you. They quickly started talking to their friends again, about other subjects. She sat in her normal chair and pulled out her binder. "Just ask Izzie, I know you want to."

"I… uh… Well, is it… uh true?" She stammered. Meredith nodded. "Wow, I think that's great. I mean not many people can manage a family and _high _school." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Iz. You not so bad, after all." Meredith said to her. "We should hang some time."

"Yeah, that sounds cool." She replied as the late bell started to ring.


	18. Lunch with the Principal

**A/N: Sorry it took a little while to get this update up. Work was pretty hectic then ontop of school ): The good news is school's over in less than a month so the updates will deffinatley be everyday.  
-Christinaa**

* * *

She didn't think it would get this bad. Honestly, Meredith was expecting a lot of things to be said directly towards her, but nothing was. Everyone was saying things right behind her back; the thing was, it was way too obvious. It was only lunch and she already wanted to go home. Her friends who she met when she first moved were okay with it because they already knew that Meredith was a good person.

"Iz, I can't stay here for the rest of the day," Meredith sighed once she sat down at her normal lunch table. "It's too hard."

"Well isn't Derek in this lunch? I'm sure he'll be here soon." Izzie smiled at her friend, being supportive.

"Yeah, I know." Meredith said. "It's not like we're in the fucking 1980's or whatever. These things happen."

"Well, even so. High school student are all vultures. We look for someone weakest points and attack. True, your daughter may not be a 'weak' point, but it still gets to you."

"I hate high school." Meredith groaned, knowing it was the absolute truth. She felt someone sit down next to her and wrapped their arms around her waist. "Hi, Derek."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"How do you _think _I'm doing?" she snapped. Then she got up and led him outside the cafeteria. "I'm sorry I just… I don't know."

"Mer, it's okay. I know everyone's saying a lot to you right now. If I could, I would beat them all up." He smiled at her.

Meredith leaned on his chest an just listened to his heartbeat. She knew she could be stronger than this. "I just want to leave."

"Then let's go." He shrugged. "what's the big deal. We go back to your house and just hang out; get away from everything. We can go pick up Marlee at the normal time."

"We can't just leave." Meredith sighed. "Can you come over after school or something like that. Please?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Do you want to go back down and sit?" Meredith nodded her head. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked back towards there lunch table.

The rest of lunch went moderately fast. The only thing she had eaten was a bag of chips. "I'll be right back." She couldn't be more happier to get away from that table. It's not that she didn't like sitting there. It was the fact that most of the people there, with the exception of Derek and Izzie, were talking about the stupidest things ever.

After crossing the cafeteria, she started to walk back, but was purposely bumped into by another girl. "Slut," She said.

"What's your problem?" Meredith snapped back. "I don't even know who you are, let alone care what you think of me."

The Cafeteria went silent. This girl had a wicked smile on her face thinking this was the perfect opportunity to make Meredith sorry for even saying something back to her. "Well even if you don't know who I am. I know _exactly _what your like. Everyone in this cafeteria has been judging you since they found out what you were like on the east coast. Having a daughter and all."

Meredith shook her head and laughed. "If you think having a daughter is something I regret. It's not. See, the thing is you probably go out every weekend with your friends, get drunk, and screw around. Right?" She started. "So, while I'm done with all that crap, you'll still be going out and acting like a complete and total whore." Meredith finished. She never like calling people whores or things like that, but she couldn't take it anymore. The girl stood there with her mouth basically at the ground. All of a sudden she slapped Meredith, which didn't make her flinch. "Did you seriously just _slap _me?"

"Yeah, I did." She replied, thinking it was a huge deal. "What are you going to do about it? Go ahead, hit me back." Meredith just shook her head in disbelief that the girl was that pathetic.

Another hand was coming Meredith's way, but this time she grabbed it. "The reason I'm not going to hit you is because I have more respect than to do that. I'm sorry I'm not going to stoop down to your level. Get over the fact that I have a daughter. Because the thing is I love her to death and no matter how much shit anyone says about me, that fact is not going to change." She let go of the hand.

"Alright, Ladies, why don't we take a little trip down to the principal's office" A lunch aide had finally cut in. "Now, Move!"


	19. Zero Tolerance

**A/N: I agree. I hate that high school is the way it is. I still get to go through three more years of it. Fun? Right.**

**Oh and this is the way my school deals with 'violence' or whatever. Not that **_**I **_**would know….**

"Unbelievable." Mr. Brady surveyed the two juniors sitting in front of him. "Fighting in school? Hannah and Meredith, I expected you to know better than this." He shook his head. "Stay here and no talking." He warned, then left the room.

"I can't believe you right now. If it wasn't for _you, _I wouldn't be stuck in this office," Hannah whispered harshly.

"Yeah, it's all my fault." Meredith rolled her eyes, then shut up. She really didn't need to get into anymore trouble with anyone.

Their principal walked back in the room with two folders and sat down in his seat. "Would either of you like to explain what happened?"

Of course Hannah told him the 'I was just walking to the trash, when I accidentally bumped into her' story. Mr. Brady then looked in Meredith's direction for her side. She told him the whole truth, nothing but.

"Well, as you know, we have a zero tolerance for fighting in this school." He started. "Both of were violent against each other. You'll both be suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow. We already notified your parent."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Meredith replied. She didn't even do anything. "What did _I _do that I should get suspended for?"

"Ms. Grey!" Mr. Brady scolded. "Watch your language. I expect you to be respectful in this school."

"Why should I even be respectful to you? You haven't shown me any since I stepped into this office. Respect goes both ways you know." she replied.

"Ms. Grey," he stood up at his desk. "I think it would be best for you to go home now. You'll both be meeting with your counselors in the morning." He sat back down as if he was done with the issue.

Meredith and Hannah both stood up and left. There were a bunch of people from the cafeteria waiting outside. "How'd it go?" Derek pulled her by him.

"I got suspended for no reason," Meredith replied. "And I have to go home now. Sorry, but I hate this school."

"I do too. C'mon, I'll bring you home." Derek and her walked outside and towards his car. They ended up going to his house because no one was there and Meredith didn't feel like dealing with her mother at the moment. "Don't worry about Hannah. She won't start anything else. I've known her for a while. She's my sister's best friend." They were laying down on the couch together and Meredith didn't respond. She was too exhausted to care about her anymore, so she just drifted asleep.

The front door closed and Meredith and Derek both woke up. "Derek? Are you home?" His sister Nancy called through the house.

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"Nothing. Never mind," She walking past the living room. "Mom just got home, by the way." she walked upstairs.

"Shit, I have to go and pick up Marlee." Meredith said getting up and grabbing her backpack.

"I'll drive you." Derek got up and grabbed his keys as his mom walked inside the house.

"Oh, hi Derek." She smiled, then look at Meredith. "And you must be Meredith. I've heard a lot about you."

"Mom…" Derek groaned. His mom was so cliché sometimes.

"Why don't you come back for dinner tonight. My husband and I would love to get to know you." she offered.

"Oh, thank you for the offer, Mrs. Shepherd. I just have to check with my mom though."

Mrs. Shepherd nodded then walked into the kitchen. Derek and Meredith then left, back to the hospital to pick up Marlee, then to Meredith's house.


	20. Dinner

**A/N: okayyyy. So I just wanted to say that the Finale ending was perfecttttttttttt. (Up until the part of Derek leaving but whatever.) Anyway, I've been waiting for that like all season. Yay (: okay im done now.**

**-Chrisitinaaa**

Meredith walked into her house with Marlee in her arms after Derek had dropped her off. Of course, with her luck today, Ellis was standing in the kitchen. "Meredith Grey, we need to talk. Now."

Meredith dropped her backpack by the stairs and slowly walked towards her mother. "You can't be mad at me for-"

"Fighting? Fighting in school? You know better than to do something like this," Ellis scolded her. "I had to get a phone call while on my shift. I've _barely _been there for a little over a month and had to go talk to the Chief of Surgery to get a day off. Then, I come home to find that you are no where insight."

"I was-"

"I am a resident, Meredith. A Surgical Resident. I can't keep asking for days off here and there; Unless you'd like me to get fired." Ellis yelled at her.

Mark walked through the door and noticed Marlee starting to cry. "Hey, Marlee, why don't we go upstairs for a bit.

"Thanks, Mark." Meredith said to him, then turned back to her mother. "It's all about you, isn't it?" she mumbled.

"No, Meredith, it obviously isn't all about me. I've supported you through everything. I was there when you got pregnant. Through dealing with Josh and so much more. So how exactly is everything about me?"

"Whatever," Meredith just rolled her eyes. "You don't know the whole story about today but, why does it matter. Just go back to being a surgeon. I mean that's the most important thing right?"

Meredith ran past her mother and up the stairs. Mark was in Meredith's room with Marlee when she walked in with tears in her eyes. "I hate her. I really do." Meredith started pacing.

"Meredith, Breathe." Mark stood up from her bed and put Marlee in her crib. "Just forget everything that your mother said and go to Derek's house tonight. I'll watch Mar and don't worry about staying out too late, you don't have school tomorrow." He smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

--

Derek met Meredith in the front yard, before she was about to walk into the house. "Hey."

"You know, I am capable of walking into a house, right?" She smiled.

"I know." Derek laughed. "I just thought I should warn you that all six members of my family are going to be inside that house. It's a lot of people to handle at once."

"I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and walked past him. Derek just let it go because he knew the pressure he was under.

"Alright, then." He walked in after her. "My parents are in the kitchen," he said leading her into the huge kitchen. "Mom, Dad, this is Meredith."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd," Meredith smiled as best she could. "Thank you for inviting me over tonight."

"Oh, it's no problem. Oh, and please call me Anna; and my husband Nick," Anna replied. "Why don't we go sit down for dinner. Derek, can you get you sisters?"

"Sure," he shrugged and walked to where the stairs where. "Dinner's out!" he yelled up to them.

"Even I could of done that," Nick laughed. "Thank you for all of the hard effort you put towards that."

"No problem," Derek smiled and sat down next to Meredith, grabbing her hand under the table. After all four sisters made there way downstairs Derek started to introduce them. "Okay, that's Hailey and Kayla, Kristin,' he let out a loud sigh, "And that's Nancy. This is Meredith."

"Awh love you too, Derek," Nancy retorted sarcastically. After all the food was served and everyone started eating, the conversations started.

"So, Meredith, I thought you would bring your daughter with you tonight," Anna commented.

"Oh," she said not knowing that they knew. "Well Mark offered to watch her for me and she's still young so I figured it would be better if she stayed home." She smiled.

Nancy put down her fork and stood up. "I'm just going to go to Hannah's house before I say something." she shook her head. "I'll be back later." She walked out of the house.

It was silent for a minute before Kristen broke that. "Sorry about her, she can be a real bitch at sometimes."

"It's fine, really. It's not your fault." Meredith assured them and they went back to talking, without worrying about Nancy.


	21. Guidance Once Again

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I seriously hate being in high school. I'm always getting caught up in the drama. Plus, my keyboard on my laptop broke stupid space bar. But I'm good now. So, moving on with the update (:**

**-Christina**

"So," Ms. Richards, Meredith's guidance counselor, sat across from her the day she came back from suspension. "Your not at all sorry for what happened?"

"Sorry?" Meredith laughed. "How could I possibly be sorry for something I didn't do?"

"Meredith," She let out a sigh and placed down the notebook she was writing in. Ms. Richards then folded her hands in her lap. "I understand that this is most likely very hard to deal with, so why don't we talk about you for awhile?"

"Go ahead." She shrugged in response.

"Aright," she nodded. "Well what do you like to do in your free time. Like things you do when not busy with your life."

"Well, you know, being a mother is _kind of _a full time job." Meredith started. "Can I please come back later, during lunch or something, and finish this. I can't miss school."

"Sure. I'm sure that would be fine." Ms. Richards nodded and Meredith ran out of the office and started for her first period class. After giving her teacher the hall pass and sitting back down, she turned to Izzie.

"Hey, so what did I miss yesterday?"

Izzie shrugged. "Nothing much, really. We had a substitute so it was basically a free period. How was your day? Do anything exciting?"

"I went shopping with Marlee. Spending a good chunk iof my mother's stupid money. I still haven't talked to her since we fought."

"I'm sure you two will work it out. I mean mothers and daughters fight. It's what they do." Izzie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Meredith nodded and started to write down the math problem that was on the white board.

A few hours later, Meredith walked into the cafeteria and sat down with her friends, obviously upset about something. "Mer? You okay?"

"I'll be fine," she smiled weakly. Eventually, Derek sat down next to her and pulled Meredith close to him.

He planted a kiss on her temple. "Hey, how are you today?" Derek asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied, then stood up. "I have to go to guidance." Meredith mumbled quickly, then left the cafeteria.

Derek glanced over towards Izzie with a questioning look. "I don't know. She said the same thing to me."

"Oh"

Xoxoxo

Meredith walked through Ms. Richards door without knocking. "Okay, I can't do this anymore." She bit her lip. "My mother basically hates me at this point. My boyfriend is way too overprotective. It's just… I'm suffocating here."

"Now, we're getting somewhere," she nodded. "Meredith, take a seat."

She followed her instructions. "The only thing that makes sense anymore is my daughter who I know is always going to be there, until she realizes what a horrible mother I am. What happens when she wants to go to a party when she's my ages. If I tell her no, I'd just be hypocritical."

"Meredith, you have years before that even becomes an issue. Now, tell me about your boyfriend. Too overprotective?"

She took a deep breathe. "I know he's just trying to help, but I am able to voice my own opinion." She started. "Before lunch, I saw these two guys talking about me- I just don't care anymore; say what you want- but then Derek walked up to them. But, then I just left because I already knew what he was going to say. Derek is just… he's too perfect sometimes."

"The only way to fix this issue is to personally talk to him about it. I know Derek and he seems to have good intentions. Just tell im how you feel. He's obviously willing to do a lot for you." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Meredith nodded and then soon left the office.


	22. Fights & Apologies

**Sorry I've been gone for like ever ): I already wrote a few more updates and have a lot of ideas so R&R.**

"So, why'd you run out of lunch today?" Derek asked Meredith as he laid on her bed. She was across the room feeding Marlee.

"I told you. I had to go back to the guidance office," She replied rocking the fidgeting Marlee in her arms, attempting to calm the baby down.

"Mer, you seemed upset about something. I'm just trying to help you out," he finished, sitting up.

"Just stop trying to help me out. I'm capable of taking care of myself," she snapped, but then Marlee's fidgeting turned into tears. "Shhh, baby." She looked up at Derek. "You should go. I'll call you later."

He nodded and walked towards her and placed a kiss on Meredith's forehead. "Bye Marlee. Be good for mommy." He walked out of her room and she heard him exit the house.

"What do I do, baby?" she looked into her daughter's eyes. "I know he cares about me, it's just too much sometimes." Marlee's tears had subsided and her sparkling eyes looked back at Meredith. "Your right, Mar. I shouldn't have snapped at him." Meredith flipped open her cell phone, dialed a number, and waited for her friend to answer. "Hey, Izzie."

"Hey, Meredith. What's up?" She responded.

"You want to hang out at my house? Me and Derek just had a… well… not a fight but, a thing."

"You and Derek had a thing?" Izzie laughed. "And who started this thing." Izzie asked but continued anyway. "I'll be there soon."

Meredith made her way downstairs with Marlee on her hip. "Here, you go." Meredith started to fed Marlee her bottle, when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, that was fast."

"Hey, yeah, I was already out." Izzie shut the door behind her. "Hi sweetie." She turned her direction back to Meredith. "She's beautiful, Meredith."

"Thanks. Do you want to hold her?"

Xoxoxo

"So, what happened between you and Derek?" Izzie asked her once they were upstairs and Marlee had drifted to sleep in Izzie's arm.

"Well, uh, he's just always defending me. I mean, it's good, but too much. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I get it," Izzie nodded. "You yelled at him for being a caring and loving boyfriend." She smiled.

"You're right." Meredith groaned. "I guess I should call him later." She finished, but Izzie was shaking her head. "What?"

"Go now," Izzie said. "You won't be gone for a while. I'm sure I'm able to handle a sleeping baby. Go."

Meredith bit her lip. "Okay," She leaned down to kiss Marlee on the forehead. "Thank you, Iz. Uh, she's already fed. Diapers are under the changing table there's-"

"You won't be gone that long. Now go and that's what friends are for," Izzie laughed as Meredith ran out to her car. She started to get nervous when she pulled into his driveway. Her nerves got even worse as she knocked on the door. "Is your brother here?"

"Upstairs, in his room," Nancy rolled her eyes and walked away.

_That mature, _Meredith through to herself, but knocked on Derek's door when she got to his room. "Hi. Can we talk?"

"Yeah," he nodded, and opened his door more for her to walk in.

"Look, Derek, I _really _appreciate you sticking up for me today." She said, but he looked up surprised. "Yeah, I saw that. Those two guys were talking about me, I don't care. If it bothered me that much, I would have said something myself to them." She continued. "I'm sorry I kind of snapped at you before."

"I understand," he nodded. "I'll try to stop," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She started to kiss him back until her phone started to ring. "Let it ring," he mumbled.

She groaned, "I can't," she flipped her phone open. "Hi, mom," She sighed. Deffinately not wanting to talk to her. "Fine, bye." She sighed.

"Okay," he nodded. "So, I was thinking, maybe you could come over for dinner again tonight. All my mom's talking about is meeting Marlee."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I have to check with my mom, but hopefully." She stood up, but turned around and gave him one last quick kiss. "Sorry, again."

"Don't be."


	23. She has a Heart

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Meredith sighed and walked into her room. Ellis followed her anyway.

"Meredith," Her mother sat on her bed. "I just want to say I was sorry for what I said to you the other day. I was working on 2 hours sleep. I'm sorry."

"Okay," she nodded as she changed Marlee into a cute little dress. "I'm going to Derek's for dinner tonight."

"Okay," Ellis also nodded. "Bringing Marlee with you, I'm guessing." Ellis stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah," she said and Ellis left. "Marlee you look so cute. Yes you do," she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Ready to go?"

xoxoxox

Meredith had Marlee in her car seat in one hand and her diaper bag in the other. This was the problem when she had to knock on the door. She randomly kicked the door, not to hard. Derek opened it. "Did you just kick the door?"

"Shut up, I have no hands left," Meredith reminded him as he took the diaper bag from her. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. They already love you and they are going to love Marlee too. Hi, Marlee," he smiled looking at the baby.

"Derek, can you help me in the kitchen please?" Anna called out. Meredith and Derek walked into the massive kitchen. "Meredith, Hello." She smiled.

"Hi," She smiled in return and placed her daughter, who was still in her car seat, on the table. "This is my daughter, Marlee." She unhooked her from the seat and picked her up.

"She's gorgeous Meredith," Anna smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Meredith offered and she nodded, taking the baby into her arms. "Need help with something in here?"

"No, not really," she shook her head. "Derek, go get your sisters. Wait, no screaming."

"Okay," Derek mumbled and ran up the stairs. Marlee started to get a little fidgety in Anna's arms.

"Oh, she's just hungry." Meredith explained and reached to get a bottle. "Hungry, baby?" Meredith took her daughter back and started to feed her. By the time she was all fed and burped, all of the Shepherds were downstairs.

Of course they were all happy to see her. Surprisingly, so was Nancy. By the time dinner was served, Marlee was sleeping in her car seat. "So, what's her name?" Kayla asked.

"Marlee," Meredith nodded.

"That's a really nice name," Nancy said from the other side of the table, catching everyone by surprise.

"Thank you," Meredith smiled.

Xoxoxox

"Derek, you're really quiet tonight," Meredith laughed as they were hanging upstairs in his room after dinner and dessert. Anna, Kayla, and Kristen were now playing with now the very awake Marlee downstairs and assured her that they would get her if Marlee started to get antsy.

"Sorry. I'm still shocked that Nancy could actually say something nice; for once." He joked.

"You're so mean," Meredith rolled her eyes at him as there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

Nancy walked through the door. "Derek, mom wants you." She lied and leaned against the door.

"No she dosen't," Derek looked at her younger sister. "She would have texted me like she always does."

Nancy rolled her eyes, so Meredith took over. "Babe, take a hint." She smiled as realization hit him.

"Oh," he nodded. "I'll be back in like ten minutes or something." He made his way downstairs as Nancy closed the door behind herself and sat in her brother's comupter chair.

"So, i just wanted to aopolgize for acting like a bitch lately. The whole Hannah thing was her fault, but she's my best friend so i was going to side with her than wiht someone i didn't know."

"No, i understand," Meredith nodded.

"Well, i really shouldn't have," She sighed. "You seem like a cool person and your obviously a great mother. If i were to get pregnant i don't think i would ever be as strong as you are."

"Wow, Thanks." Meredith smiled. "You seem pretty cool yourself."

A few minutes later, Derek walked back inside and Nancy left his room, closing the door behind herself. "So, what was that about?"

"Your sister is really nice. Be nice to her," Meredith slapped his arm. "Okay?" She smiled.

"Whoa, Nancy has a heart," Derek smiled and kissed Meredith's forhead.


	24. Anatomy & Colleges

_**Okay, so I know I haven't updated this in like… over a year, but I'm think about coming back to it. If you guys are interested in reading it, just leave me a review(: Thanks (: Christina**_

"**I'm going crazy, Derek," Meredith leaned against him on her bed. "I'm going to fail this stupid final."**

"**Baby, you'll be fine." He rubbed her shoulders lightly. "Do you want em to help you study?"**

**She nodded, then moved so she was facing him. "Why did I decide that taking two science classes in one year was a good idea?"**

"**Cause you're crazy?" He titled his head to the side, then smiled.**

"**Hey," She pointed a finger at him. "You're dating me, remember."**

"**Oh, right," He let out a dramatic sigh as she playfully smacked him. "I'm kidding baby," He leaned over a lightly kissed her. Marlee, who was laying in her crib, let out a small giggle. "We got someone who approves. Right, Mar?" He paused. "I can't believe she's eight weeks old already."**

"**It's going way too fast," Meredith picked up her daughter and pulled her onto her lap. "Okay, quiz time."**

"**What age does your brain stop growing?"**

"**Four," She said confidently, but then backed down. "Wait… yeah. Age four."**

"**Go with your gut," Derek laughed. "How much does it weigh?"**

"**Three pounds."**

"**Good." He smiled. "What are the three types of neurons?"**

"**Associative, Sensory, and Motor," She nodded and ran a hand through her hair and Derek nodded.**

"**Who is the most amazing boyfriend ever?"**

"**Hmm, I don't know. You stumped me," She laughed. "Come on, Der. I really think I'm going to fail this."**

"**Baby, you know more about Anatomy than and sixteen year old I know. I think you're going to be fine."**

"**Nope," Meredith shook her head and looked and Marlee. "He's no help right?" She kissed her forehead.**

"**Well, I **_**could **_**help you in another way, but I don't think we could do that in front of Marlee."**

"**Oh, you're funny," Meredith rolled her eyes and then pulled her book in front of her. Marlee start to play with the edges on the textbook. **

"**I kind of need to talk to you about something, though." Derek said.**

"**Is it bad?" She looked up.**

"**I uh, started to apply to some colleges," He told her. "I don't really know where I want to go yet, though."**

"**Why is this a bad thing?" She smiled slightly.**

"**The only instate school is University of Washington." He said as Meredith slowly nodded. "I applied to New York University, Stanford, Dartmouth, and Rutgers."**

"**Oh," She said. "Derek, you can go to school out of state. I'm going to college a year after you."**

"**Promise we'll stay together," He looked up at her.**

"**Of course we're going to," She met his glance. "That's like almost a whole school year away. Let's not think about it, okay?"**

"**Okay," He nodded. Meredith leaned over and pulled him in for a kiss. He brought his hand up to the side of her face, but Marlee's giggling brought them back to reality.**

"**Is someone hungry?" Meredith stood up with Marlee on her hip. "Downstairs?"**

"**Sure," Derek followed her into the kitchen. After making a bottle, Meredith sat down at the kitchen table. "So, when's winter break?"**

"**In two weeks?" Meredith ran a hand through her hair. "Shoot me, please."**

"**Not a holiday person?" Derek laughed.**

"**I have to meet Andrew's extended family and I'm nervous about it. Mark said they're kind of really strict."**

"**Yeah, you could say that again." Derek shook his head. "I swear, his aunt was close to grounding **_**me **_**last year."**

"**Great." she sighed. "What do you think they'll say about Marlee?"**

"**I don't know, but I'll be here, okay?" He assured her and she smiled slightly. That made it a little better.**


	25. Christmas Gifts

"So, what did you get?" Derek asked her after school, a little over a week later and she mumbled something incoherent. "Huh?"

"Ninety-four," She told him.

"That's great, Meredith!" He exclaimed. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?" She felt herself grinning like an idiot. No one had said that to her in a very long time.

"Really." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, me and Izzie are going to go Christmas shopping," She told him. "I have to get you something, remember."

"Don't get me anything," He told her. "I have you and that's enough."

"Yeah, okay," She shook her head. "Go hang out with Mark for a few hours. And I should be home about five or six."

"If I have too," He kissed her one last time before running out to his own car.

"You two are _so _cute," Izzie smiled walking up to her. "Like seriously."

"Seriously?" Meredith smirked as Izzie just rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go pick up Marlee."

"Yay."

After quickly running in and out of the hospital, the three were on their way to the local strip mall. "So, what should I get for Derek? Like, I have _no _idea."

"Uhm," She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I agree. No idea."

"Well, I have a feeling this is going to be a very successful shopping trip." Meredith let out a groan.

x.x.x

"I can believe if forgot the stupid stroller," Meredith mumbled as she held Marlee against her side. "I'm a bad Mom."

"No, you're not. Do you want me to hold her, so you can look around some more?"

"Sure. Thanks, Iz," Meredith put Marlee into Izzie's arms.

"Not a problem." She smiled. "So, have you a Derek had… grown up time?" She laughed.

Meredith looked at her with a questioning look and then shook her head. "She's only nine weeks old, Iz. You can say sex."

"Okay. Have you and Derek had sex yet?" She rephrased her question.

"No," She told her. "I don't know, 'cause I think he wants too, it's just… I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Because of last time?"

"I love Marlee, you know that. I'm so happy that I have her." She paused. "But if that were to happen again? There's no way my mom would let me live at home anymore."

"You could buy Derek condoms?" Izzie smiled as Meredith laughed.

"I could," She nodded. "And we haven't been dating for that long, so I think I'm going to wait a little longer."

"I think that's a good idea." Izzie agreed.

"Yup," She sighed. "What should I get him?"

And that quickly, they were back to the original question. She walked over to the jewelry counter and peered into the glass. She saw this sliver chain and instantly liked it. It was all different squares interlocked. "Hey, Iz, what about this?"

"I like it," Izzie smiled. "What do you think, Mar?" She just smiled brightly. "I think we have a winner."

"Thank god."

x.x.x

"Okay, so tell me how bad your extended family is," Meredith sat down on the counter in the kitchen. Marlee was fast asleep in her crib and both Izzie and Derek had left about an hour ago.

"You really want to know?" Mark laughed as she nodded. "Okay, there's my two cousin's Justin and Lauren. He's seventeen and she's sixteen." He paused. "Justin's… manageable. I can handle hanging out with him for a day tops. Lauren… well, she's like Nancy's bitchy side, but ten times worse and all the time."

"Awesome."

"Oh, yeah. Then My Aunt and Uncle. I can guarantee they're going to ask about Marlee's father, so be prepared."

"Thanks for the warning." Meredith ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."


	26. Christmas Eve Dinner

"Freaking out," Meredith mumbled to herself, pacing back and forth. "Yes, freaking out."

"I'm dizzy," Derek shook his head as Marlee was sitting in his lap. "Right, Mar? Is Mommy making you dizzy?"

"What do I wear? Derek, you have four sisters, help me."

"Uh, clothes?" He smiled as she shot her a death glare. "Damn. Just wear a black or grey top and dark jeans."

She was about to challenge that, but Meredith stopped herself. "That's actually a good idea."

"Actually?" He laughed.

"I will be right back," She announced after pulling out a shirt and jeans to put on. Ten minutes later she came back in. "Do I look okay?"

He looked up, "Baby, you look amazing."

"Thanks," She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "What time are you getting back over here?"

"Well, my mom usually just wants me at our house for an hour or two, so after dinner, I'll be right next to you." He told her.

"Okay," She nodded. "I can't believe it's Christmas eve already." Meredith mumbled to herself.

"I agree," He nodded as there was a knock on the front door of the house. "I should probably get going."

"Okay," She sighed as he titled her chin up and gently kissed her. "You better come back."

"I will. Bye, Marlee." He said before walking out the door of her bedroom.

"You ready for this, Marlee?" she lifted her daughter so she could look into her eyes. "I know, I don't really wanna do it either," She whispered.

After placing her daughter on her hip, she headed down the stairs. There was a clean cut, perfect family, right out of suburbia. She swallowed hard before stepping onto the hardwood floor of the foyer. "This is Meredith and her daughter Marlee," Andrew introduced. "Meredith this is Justin and Lauren, my sister Jill and brother-in-law Scott."

"It's nice to meet you," She smiled politely.

Jill narrowed her eyes. "It's nice to meet you too," She said with basically no emotion.

x.x.x

"I have to do this by myself?" Meredith mumbled to herself after laying Marlee down for her nap. She was still taking two naps a day and the second happened to fall during dinner. She grabbed the baby monitor and descended down the stairs once again.

After taking her seat between Mark and her Mom she let out a sigh. "So," Jill looked at Meredith. "You have a daughter."

"Yes," She nodded, unsure of any other way to answer that statement.

"And where is her father? Does he still live back in New Jersey?" She asked her from across the table.

"Uhm, Marlee's father… he's not in the picture right now." She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable.

"Oh," Jill nodded. "And do you think that's good to have her grow up without a father figure?"

"I don't plan on staying single. I hope I'll get married in the future and maybe have some more children." She took a deep breath.

"Well, I wouldn't start dating now. You don't want to put someone before your daughter," Jill finished. Was she completely contradicting herself? Probably, but Meredith was definitely not going to be the one who said so.

x.x.x

"I'm sorry about her," Mark leaned against her door frame after dinner had finished. "She has no idea-"

"It's okay," Meredith walked outside of her room and closed the door, gently. She was just checking on her daughter. "Basement, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded as they headed down there.

"Come _on, _Justin," They heard Lauren say as they were about to head down the stairs. "Who has and keeps a kid at the age of fifteen?"

"I was sixteen when I had her," Meredith sat down on the couch. "and I would have never given her up."

"So, raise a kid by yourself? So much better." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I don't know you and you don't know me, or Marlee's father. Trust me when I say he is not ready to handle the responsibility of being a dad." She paused. "Maybe, later in life, but he needs to grow up, a lot."

"He's not the only one," Lauren said as someone walked down the stairs.

"Thank you," She let out a sigh of relief when it was Derek, who sat down next to her and pulled her on his lap.

"You okay?"

"I am now."


End file.
